This invention relates to an epilation appliance for the removal of hairs from the skin of a human body, comprising a rotary cylinder equipped with clamping elements operable to execute a closing movement within a zone of the rotary movement of the rotary cylinder, with means being provided which are pivotal about a pivot axis for adjusting the zone of the closing movement in dependence upon the angle at which the epilation appliance is placed against the skin.
An epilation appliance of this type is known from patent application FR 2 668 902 A1.
This printed specification discloses an epilation appliance in which means are provided for adjusting the zone of the closing movement in dependence upon the angle at which the epilation appliance is placed against the skin. The purpose of this is to enhance the effectiveness of the appliance by correcting the closing instant of the clamping elements to a preferred value automatically in dependence upon the angle defined between the epilation appliance and the skin. Said means include a frame which is pivotally mounted about the axis of rotation of the rotary cylinder. Provided approximately in the middle of the rotary cylinder between the frame's two longitudinal sides is a U-shaped yoke extending across the rotary cylinder. By this means it is possible to adjust the zone of the closing movement in dependence upon the angle at which the epilation appliance is placed in contact with the skin. In practice, however, it has shown to be a disadvantage that this frame, including the U-shaped yoke arranged thereon, does not readily follow the tilting movements of the appliance nor the curved contours of the skin. In particular rapid tilting movements or irregularities of the skin surface cause the frame, together with the U-shaped yoke, to stick or tilt out of position in which case the longitudinal side of the U-shaped yoke is no longer in contact with the skin, hence making it impossible for the angle at which the epilation appliance is placed against the skin to be detected. Incidentally, the U-shaped yoke which extends over the outer circumference of the rotary cylinder prevents the rotary cylinder, that is, the clamping elements disposed in the rotary cylinder, from engaging the user's skin. In the mid-area of the prior art rotary cylinder a spaced relation is thus always maintained between the skin surface and the outer circumference of the rotary cylinder, that is, the clamping elements, rendering it difficult to catch the hairs and making it impossible where short hairs are involved.
By contrast, it is an object of the present invention to improve upon an epilation appliance of the type referred to in the foregoing to the effect that a reliable detection of the angle at which the epilation appliance is placed against the skin is accomplished, a secondary aspect of the invention being that the efficiency and effectiveness of epilation is not adversely affected by the means for detecting the angle and adjusting the zone of the closing movement compared with conventional appliances.